Efectos
by Kath's cats
Summary: Estudiar matemática, historia, geografía, eso es lo único que he hecho por siete días. A penas he comido, bebido agua y dormido, pero no importa… o al menos eso es lo que dicen las voces de mi cabeza.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es mía.

* * *

 **Summary:** Matemática, historia, geografía, eso es lo único que he hecho por siete días. A penas he comido, bebido agua y dormido, pero no importa… o al menos eso es lo que dicen las voces de mi cabeza.

* * *

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa de la actividad "La lista de los fickers malditos:Mes del terror"del foro "Siéntate"

* * *

…

 _Durante la época feudal…_

 _La raíz cuadrada de doscientos treinta dividido veinte da como resultado…_

 _Japón se encuentra a una elevación de…_

Los libros de matemática, geografía e historia estaban abiertos y llenos de palabras resaltadas con marcador naranja. En el colegio nos dijeron que ese color llamaba la atención del cerebro y por eso lo usaba, necesitaba a como diera lugar que esos conceptos se metieran en mi cabeza.

Una fría brisa nocturna entro por la ventana abierta de mi habitación e hizo que me estremeciera. Deje salir un suspiro frustrado mientras me levantaba y cerraba de golpe el cristal.

Con furia me senté de nuevo en la silla frente al escritorio de madera donde había pasado siete días repasando para los exámenes finales.

"Eres una aburrida, Kagome"

— Ya basta. Déjame tranquila

"¿Por qué?"

—He dicho que basta, Inuyasha. —Dije frustrada. El solo se rio, siempre se reía cuando me enojaba.

Por unos instantes hubo silencio y pensé que por fin se había ido. Desde hacia dos días me atormentaba esa cosa… digo cosa porque no se que es realmente, yo solo escuchaba su voz, no veía su forma.

Estudia, Kagome, estudia y deja de pensar en ese idiota. Ese era mi mantra desde que me había acostumbrado a oírlo.

Tome un gran trago del café que tenia a mi lado y volví a repasar la ubicación geográfica del país.

"Kagome…"

Al escuchar mi nombre siendo dicho con la burla habitual del ser que disfrutaba volviéndome loca, perdí el párrafo en el que iba. Solté un gruñido y tire la taza de café contra la pared contaría.

—Vete, vete, ¡vete! —Grite enojada mientras veía como el oscuro liquido que me ayudaba a mantenerme despierta lentamente se deslizaba e iba cambiando de color, desde el violeta al rojo, era increíble. Me quede hipnotizada con eso y olvide mi enojo.

"Es genial, ¿verdad?" Susurro Inuyasha, y por primera vez no le grite, solo asentí.

Cuando el café toco el suelo, recordé el estudio y me senté torpemente en la silla de plástico.

Con el cerebro embotado me quede mirando los textos, sin comprender realmente que decían. Las letras se deformaban y los signos de puntuación empezaban a desaparecer.

Comencé a reírme. No era una risa tranquila, era una de esas carcajadas maniáticas que no puedes parar. Si mi familia no se hubiesen ido a ya no recuerdo donde, se estarían preocupando por mí…

Preocupación… preocupación… ¿Por qué debía preocuparme?

"El estudio, tonta" Comento Inuyasha y tarde unos momentos en procesar lo que decía.

¿Estudiar?

"Tienes los finales, ¿recuerdas?"

Como una bofetada recordé los exámenes y volví a tomar el libro, pero este estaba en blanco.

— ¿Qué demon-? ¡Te has vuelto a llevar las palabras, regrésamelas! —No era la primera vez que lo hacia, ayer se llevo los signos de pregunta.

"Yo no me he llevado nada… tal vez haya sido Naraku"

¿Naraku?

"Si, el es malvado. Le gusta que a las personas les vaya mal"

Entonces sácalo de aquí, a mi debe irme bien.

"No puedo sacarlo de aquí. Él es como las arañas, si matas una siempre encontraras otra"

De la nada empezaron a salir aquellos insectos por debajo de la puerta. Empecé a gritar mientras me subía a la cama. Sus asquerosas patas se movían por las tablas de madera produciendo un horrible sonido.

Cuando comenzaron a subir por las sabanas caídas de la cama, mis gritos se hicieron más fuertes y cerré los ojos. Al no sentir sus colmillos perforándome la carne, los abrí. Ya no estaban, habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

— ¿Dónde están? Inuyasha, ¿se han ido? —No tuve respuesta. — ¿Inuyasha? —Silencio. Nada más.

Con cuidado me senté en la cama. Mis agarrotados músculos se aliviaron cuando toque después de una semana la mullida superficie.

En cuanto apoye la cabeza en la almohada, los ojos se me empezaron a cerrar. Necesitaba dormir, lo necesitaba de verdad, solo un poco…

"¡Levántate, Kagome!"

Mis ojos se abrieron y frente a mi se encontraba un chico de ojos ámbar y cabello plateado. Su rostro estaba desfigurado por la preocupación. Nunca lo había visto, pero voz me sonaba familiar.

"¡Arriba!"

— ¿Inuyasha? —Mi voz era pastosa y mis ojos a penas se mantenían abiertos lo suficiente para ver la desesperación abriéndose paso en él.

"Si, soy yo. Tienes que levantarte, Naraku esta subiendo"

¿Qué?

Pasos fuertes y concisos resonaron fuera del cuarto, y yo me levántate lo más rápido que pude.

"¡Vamos! Debemos salir"

¿Cómo? Él esta afuera, no podremos pasar.

"La ventana"

Gire la cabeza hacia allí. Nuevamente estaba abierta y realmente parecía la única salida.

Las pisadas se detuvieron fuera de la puerta y me moví junto a Inuyasha hacia la ventana. Mis piernas temblaban cuando me subí al alfeizar.

"Salta, Kagome, salta"

Tengo miedo, estoy cansada…

"Salta, así ya no tendrás mas miedo y tampoco sueño"

Mirándolo a los ojos, viendo en ellos la promesa de que no pasaría más miedo ni insomnio, salte de cara a mi habitación.

Mientras el tiempo se ralentiza, observe como la puerta se abría y por ella entraba un hombre que rápidamente se transformo en una araña, y destruyo el cuarto.

Una corta risa se me escapo cuando vi el suelo acercarse.

Adiós, miedo.

Adiós, insomnio.

.

* * *

Algunos de los efectos secundarios de no dormir durante un prolongado tiempo son la alucinación, la irritación y otras cosas, así que por eso nuestra estimada Kagome sufrió esto. Lo de las letras en los libros es una experiencia personal, una vez tuve que estudiar para cinco exámenes y me pase tres días sin dormir… y bueno, como que las palabras se empezaron a deformar y desaparecer…no me juzguen, ¡no estoy loca!

Bien, dejando esto de lado, como dice al principio este fic esta hecho para la actividad del divertido foro de Inuyasha, "¡Siéntate!". La enfermedad que elegí es el **insomnio** (no me digas, Katherine, te juro que si no me lo decías ni cuenta me daba… ¡Cállate, vocecita!).

Por ultimo (es la nota mas larga que he hecho), el titulo es "Efectos" ya que se centra en los efectos colaterales que llevan a Kagome a hacer lo que hace (por el miedo a reprobar deja de dormir, lo que la hace sufrir las consecuencias de esto).


End file.
